Querida, Volviste!
by SweetCupcakes1313
Summary: Francia va a Visitar a Su Amiga Jeanne, aunque siempre lo hacía cada mes…aun le daba nostalgia ir al Cementerio… (Nyo!Francia & Jeanne D' Arc, One-shot dedicado Para HappyAyeSir :D )


¡Querida, Volviste!

Summary:

Francia va a Visitar a Su Amiga Jeanne, aunque siempre lo hacía cada mes…aun le daba nostalgia ir al Cementerio… (Nyo!Francia & Jeanne D' Arc, One-shot dedicado Para HappyAyeSir :'D )

Hallo!, aquí eh venido con otro One-shot, pero esta ves es con Nyo!Francia y Juana de arco, no es Pairing, no se me da muy bien escribir yuri .3. Este es mas de…Amistad! :D weee~

**Atención!**: Hetalia No Me pertenece, Le pertenece al gran Himaruya! Y Juana…ella es toda de Francis y Françoise(?) Este fic es AU, aparecerán algunos personajes en Nyo! (cambio de género) y no tiene ningún hecho Histórico.

Espero que les guste…

…And~ Start! :3

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Francia Estaba Caminando algo apresurada, pensando en "Como se le pudo hacer tarde?!", pero después recordó que en la reunión a Estados unidos Se le ocurrió la gran idea de jugar Baseball (lo que hace el aburrimiento…), Japón se puso a "Traficar" Doujinshis con Hungría, España se la pasaba abrazado de Italia del Sur y esta lanzaba tomates podridos por el aire mientras golpeaba la cabeza de el Español, Mientras que Italia del Norte se unía con su hermana y se puso a lanzar algunos tomates también, Prusia empezó a contar sus Asombrosas aventuras, Austria Trato de Callar a Prusia pero un tomate le cayó en toda la cara, Suiza se enojo y saco una de sus Armas amenazando a todos, su Hermanita Liechtenstein trato de calmarlo (Sirvió de algo, pero no de mucho) y a Hong Kong se le ocurrió poner algunas Bombitas(*) encendidas cerca del asiento de Inglaterra, Alemania se enojo, la pobre ya no podía!, en Resumen, Fue un Caos.

Francia tenía que admitir que fue muy gracioso, pero al final tuvieron que arreglar el gran desastre, quitándole el tiempo preciado que necesitaba para visitarla, le molestaba llegar tarde, pero estaba segura de que Juana, la perdonaría.

En sus manos enguantadas llevaba un gran ramo de Rosas, adentrándose por el cementerio, llego a una Pequeña lapida en especial que decía "Jeanne d'Arc 1412-1431" ese era su destino, tenía que admitir que no era la única persona en ese lugar, habían mas familias visitando a sus familiares y amigos, pero para Francia ella fue la mezcla de Familia y amiga, era como, _su Hermana_.

Se dejo caer en el pasto, haciendo que su gran vestido blanco se dispersara con elegancia, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, al frente de la lapida y dejo el ramo al frente de ella, entregándoselo, y sonriendo empezó a hablar con ella.

-Bonjour~, Lamento llegar tarde -dijo sonriente, mientras acariciaba la lapida. -Paso todo un caos en la reunión!, tenias que ver a Alemania, estaba tan enojada, que parecía como si fuese a explotar!

Cuando Francia llegaba al cementerio y hablaba con Juana, siempre estaba alegre, ella decía que no había mucha necesidad de estar triste a cada rato, ella era una de esas personas que decía que _"ella está feliz, en un lugar mejor"_ aunque algunos la miraran raro, ella no le prestaba atención a eso, hablar con su _hermana_ era lo mejor, viva o muerta, siempre estaría en su compañía tratando de sonreírle, siempre.

Françoise se la paso contándole historias a Juana, el tiempo paso y ya era tarde, de aseguro Canadá se iba a preocupar por ella.

-Y eso fue todo lo que me paso hoy, este día Fue emocionante, oh al menos…Fabuloso~ como diría Polonia Ohonhonhon~ -Francia Rio Divertida mientras imitaba la voz de Polonia. -…como te extraño…todo sería mejor si estuvieses aquí… -Francia, Hizo una pausa, aunque todo trataba de esconderlo tras una sonrisa, aun le dolía, ella realmente deseaba que Juana estuviese a su lado. -…Maldita Inmortalidad…- La francesa se acurruco tratando de cubrir su cara, ya que unas cuantas lagrimas se le salían. La nostalgia la atrapo y empezó a sollozar levemente. -Porque te fuiste, porque ellos te hicieron eso…te extraño, te extraño, te extraño -Repetía entre sollozos.

La brisa soplaba fuertemente, haciendo que casi todas las rosas salieran volando, combinando el aroma del aire, se sentía tan dulce, Francia sintió como si le hubiesen dado palmaditas en la cabeza mientras que el viento le respondía _"Siempre estaré contigo"_…como si se le hubiesen dicho en un susurro, suave y conmovedor.

Francia levanto un poco la mirada con lagrimas en los ojos y se encontró con ella, Juana le estaba sonriendo, calmada y amable, Francia no sabía si estaba delirando, no sabía si era un sueño o Inglaterra le había puesto un conjuro extraño, pero dejando sus dudas atrás…  
Sonrió, con Juana sabiendo que realmente ella **Nunca**, la dejaría sola...lo único que Francia le pudo responder a su amiga fue…

-…_Merci_…por volver, estoy tan agradecida!- Le dijo, sonriente, mientras otras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, a Juana se le pusieron los ojos algo llorosos, se agacho y abrazo a Francia, casi llorando, le susurro…

-…_De rien_…Francia…-

Y con el viento Juana desapareció, la brisa Sacudió el cabello de Francia despeinándola un poco, pero no le importo; Una de las Rosas cayo al frente de ella, Françoise la agarro y sonrió.

-…Espero que, vuelvas pronto!...-

Francia se levanto y se marcho, sonriente, este sería un hermoso secretito que mantendría entre…_Hermanas_…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y aquí termina!, este fanfic lleno de hermosura(?), espero que les haya gustado!, y díganme como me quedo, aquí~ en los Rewiews! Tampoco sean tan fuertes…que soy sensible QwQ (?)  
Ah, y HappyAyeSir, Chiquis~ espero que te haya gustado tu regalito~ :3 Maja(?)  
**Aclaraciones:**  
(*) Las Bombitas acá en mi País~, le dicen así a los FireCrackers…no sé muy bien como se llaman en español…pero viniendo de Hong Kong de a seguro sabrán que es :yaoming: (?)  
-Merci: Gracias  
- De rien: De nada  
a si lo vi según google!, y yo no sé muy bien (casi nada -_-U) sobre francés…asdfghhjk Lamento si hice una caca(?) de fanfic, pero es que ellos 2 necesitan más amor! *Llora*  
bueno! Aquí, Aki-chan~ se despide! Bye-Bye!


End file.
